1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer content utilization, and more particularly to a method for controlling access to computer readable content using downloadable authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, interactive content systems, such as game consoles, provide utility and entertainment mechanisms to individuals worldwide. For example, interactive content systems allow users to view digital videodiscs (DVDs), play interactive entertainment software, and browse the Internet. In addition, interactive content systems provide exciting learning environments through educational interactive software.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a typical prior art interactive content system 100. The prior art interactive content system 100 generally includes a central processing unit (CPU) 102 coupled to a system bus 104, which connects a plurality of system components. For example, the system bus 104 often is connected to a graphics processing unit (GPU) 106, an operational request source 108, a memory 110, a removable media drive 112, and video/audio output circuitry 114.
In operation, removal media such as a compact disc (CD) or digital videodiscs (DVD) is placed into the removal media drive 112, which reads data from the CD and transfers program information to the memory 110. The CPU 102, in conjunction with the GPU 106, executes the program instructions from memory to execute the program. In addition, the operational request source 108 typically is in communication with a user input device, such as a game controller, remote controller, keyboard, or other device capable of receiving and transferring user input data to the interactive content system 100. Output from the program executing on the CPU 102 generally is provided to the video/audio output circuitry 114 for presentation, typically on television or other monitor and speaker system.
In this manner, users are able to interact with the information presented to them via the operational request source 108. As can be appreciated, removable media, such as a CD or DVD, needs to be distributed to users of the interactive content system 100 in order for the users to access the content of the CD or DVD. In order for content developers to charge for content on CDs or DVDs, the CDs or DVDs generally must be sold to the end users. That is, the user generally must pay for the CD, and then the CD is provided to the user for use in the interactive content system 100.
However, this paradigm restricts many forms of distribution. CDs represent a cheap form of media content distribution. That is, the cost of manufacturing a CD is a fraction of the cost of developing the content stored on the CD. Moreover, CDs and DVDs can store a large amount of data, for example, an average CD can store over 650 megabytes (MB) of data. As a result, CDs and DVDs are a desirable method of data distribution. Unfortunately, the conventional paradigm for purchasing CDs, DVDs, and other removable media generally is not conducive to mass distribution efforts because the user must first purchase the removable media before physically obtaining the CD or DVD in order for distributors, developers, and others to profit from the transaction.
Although online forms of data distribution can be utilized, downloading 650 MB of data for the average user is a tremendous task. For example, a typical digital subscriber line (DSL) connection generally allows data transfer rates in the range of about 500-800 KiloBits per second (kbps). Thus, even a fast online connection can require several hours to download the amount of data provided on a single CD. Moreover, DVDs generally allow even greater storage capacity, thus further increasing the time required to download an equivalent amount of data.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a content distribution method that allows a user to physically obtain content via removable media, such as CDs and DVDs, without payment, yet allows developers to charge for the actual usage of the content. The method should provide the advantages of low cost, high capacity data distribution of physical removable media distribution, without requiring payment prior to physically distributing the media.